Setting the world Right
by Fabius Maximus
Summary: 20 years ago, the world went terribly Wrong. Joss is going to fix it...no matter what bargains she has to make.
1. Chapter 1

Using the Monkey

Note "*" represent the Russian language because html does odd things with some of the other symbols normally used to denote foreign languages.

* * *

_Then._

_*_And are you certain that is where the control signal is coming from?* Putin asked. *_completely _certain.*

_Yes._ The general said, _The Americans have also confirmed it and they are preparing to move heavy units in as soon as they can free them up from fighting these…diablos._

_*_Fools. There will be nothing left._* _Vladimir Putin listened to the sounds of conflict, muffled by meters of stone and concrete…but not absent. *Status of Moscow?*

*The army is engaging the Diablos…but currently are unable to make headway to the center of the city. The Kremlin is on fire.*

*Then Give the order.*

*But sir, the _Americans_…*

*Will do nothing—we can pay them off later, and if they complain remind them this attack is coming from _their_ territory.* He paused, *If we wait we may lose the ability to even launch the attack. Do it now.*

*Yes sir.*

Moments later, a single SS-18 missile departed its silo.

Putin turned to his aid, *Get on the hotline and inform the Americans that this is not an attack on them, but should they launch against us, we will have no choice but to defend ourselves. We will take full responsibility for the attack and make any reparations they desire.*

* * *

"Nice Try, Loser." Erik said as he kicked Ron back and seized the EMP weapon. "And a-"

Erik's senses were better than any humans, and even through the rain, he thought he saw something.

In the command post one of Drakken's goons blinked at the read outs. They were designed to detect aircraft and send Diablo's to deal with them, but that wasn't an aircraft…in fact those objects were coming out of the sky at incredible velocity, almost like they were-

Russians had always been fans of overkill and in this case they chose to avoid any subtlety. Of the 10, megaton range warheads carried by the missile, four were targeted directly on the Bueno Nacho HQ where the signal was coming from, while the others were spread out in a circle around it to destroy any secondary command bases.

Erik, Kim, Ron and Shego didn't' have a chance to think. The four warheads detonated almost as one, and they were not simply in the kill radius, they were actually in the center of _four _overlapping fireballs. Heated to temperatures normally found in stars, everyone in the building was reduced to plasma before they could even realize something had happened. The four titanic explosions merged into one hellish vortex, while the six further explosions completed their destruction in nearly as complete a matter. Middleton High School, by an unfortunate coincidence was nearly directly under one of those explosions—or perhaps it was a kindness. Nobody survived from Middleton, but some lived long enough to know terror and despair—the students at the prom, like Kim, had no time to realize anything was wrong.

The space center, Kim's home, the mall…all were turned to seared rubble, as the explosions roared up and the heat converted everything that could possibly burn into an inferno. It was, in fact, days before emergency services could penetrate to the center of the town…though it must be said they didn't hurry. There was nothing living to be rescued, after all.

* * *

_Now._

"It is the 20 year anniversary of the third use of nuclear weapons in the history of armed conflict." The BBC announcer's dry accent carried across the tidy London apartment. "The destruction of Middleton, and much of Upperton and Lowerton did destroy the control systems for the Diablo robots, but it also killed nearly 350,000 American citizens, and for nearly a week after the detonation the world held its breath wondering if a full scale nuclear war was in the offing." The announcer paused and the screen displayed a series of montages, emergency vehicles running through a moonscape of burned out buildings, a California school with filtering systems on the windows and a hand lettered sign reading: "Fallout safety center." Parents and children in hoods and masks, and then graphs and charts showing the incidents of cancer and other radiation related problems in the regions where the fallout had been worst.

"That did not happen, but of course, the sudden decline in the relationship between the United States and much of the rest of the world, the collapse of NATO and of most international covenants, can be dated from this period. The fact that the United States had allowed such an attack, the greatest terrorist attack in history, to be launched from its own territory, resulted in…"

Joss muted the sound and stretched out at her desk. She didn't need to be reminded. She had been there. The fury had to be directed somewhere, and in the end, it had been directed at the safely dead. Drakken, Shego…and Kim and Ron. Global Justice was also largely gone, as they had mostly been top surface fighting diablos.

Anyone even suspected of being a mad scientist had been arrested and executed—in many cases without trial, as DNAmy's death had shown. Any henchmen were considered enemies of the US, and the world…but it hadn't stopped there.

Everything Kim had done had been portrayed as a glory seeking vigilante, and by the time it was finished, most people considered her almost as responsible as Drakken for what had happened. Nobody knew of course—no records had survived, and nobody, not her family or the friends at the school had survived either. They had never even recovered Uncle James or Aunt Kim's bodies, or Jim and Tim's. That had hurt. And the dead couldn't defend themselves, and the living, especially the living in power, were looking for any way they could to divert an enraged publics attention.

Dad and her had seen their ranch seized, tornado and every other example of cyberrobotic technology taken into custody, and when the Technological Restriction Act had come down the pike, Slim Possible had decided to send his girl to Great Britain in order to continue her education while he continued a hopeless war to rehabilitate his family's memory…a war that had ended when his heart attack had claimed him.

"Miss ya, Daddy." Joss said to the photo on her desk. After the way her own nation had turned on her family, she hadn't looked back once she'd left and Joss had been a citizen of Great Britain for the last 12 years. She shook her head. Born in Montana, she'd once considered Middleton over crowded and now here she was working as an assistant curator for the British Imperial Museum in one of the largest cities on the planet—certainly more vibrant than America, hostile cities lurking behind the walls of what was only half jokingly referred to as "Fortress America."

After all, working in 19th century American and western history was a good job…and better than what a robotics specialist could get today… autonomous robotic systems had a very bad reputation, which is why she kept her sideline hobby under wraps…

And if they knew about her main hobby, she'd be lucky to get off with jail time. But that's why she was waiting in her room on a Friday night, instead of going out and hitting the pubs. She had business to do…

Okay, maybe it was because if she drank too much, she started seeing things. The one time a concerned friend had brought her home, Joss didn't remember anything of what happened, but she'd been told she had a very long conversation with Kim and Ron, and her father. She'd been yelling at him for not keeping her at home. No, pubs were not the best idea for Joss Possible.

Where was he? Joss got up and started pacing. The years had seen her grow up and out, fleshing out in to a fit, shapely woman, albeit paler after years in Great Britain than she'd been in Montana, and with more frown lines than she should have had at her age, but still, nobody would mistake her for someone else.

"Come _on!"_ She said, and then stopped as the door bell rang. She quickly ran to it, and opened the door.

There he was. Hair going gray, a little stooped but still the person she needed to see. The person who was going to help her.

"I cannot imagine why you thought I would be interested in seeing _you_." He said.

Joss smiled, "But here you are." She said. "Lord Monty Fiske." She paused, "You're too old to waste time, and I'm too impatient… so tell me, how did it feel to lose most of the mystical monkey power?"

"Unpleasant." He said. "How did it feel to lose most of your family?" He paused, and then eyes widened in mock surprise, "Or rather _all_ your family, even if it took some of them a few years to die."

Joss's smile didn't reach her eyes. "I've had plenty of time to think about that…but so have you. Lurking in the castle, I heard that even Yamanouchi doesn't' bother you anymore…you're just not important to them." She grinned. "That must burn."

"How do you know of Yamanouchi?"

"I have my ways…" Then Joss got to the meat of the conversation, "And you never beat Ron, did you? It took a ICBM to beat him, you were always second best."

Monty's hands tightened and Joss wondered if he'd gone too far. Then he relaxed, "I think you have a better reason to call me here than to exchange insults…I would prefer to hear them."

"Fine. You know, I've spent years looking for magic stuff, at the museum, books, legends, etc."

"Quite a hobby."

"Not a hobby, not any more…have you ever heard of something called the Tempus Simia?" She paused, "And how would you like a chance to get that power you deserve…by taking it from _Ron Stoppable_…"

TBC.


	2. Agreements

Agreements:

* * *

"The Tempus Simia is a legend…" Fiske pointed out.

"So is Mystical Monkey Power, but we both know it exists."

"True." Fiske said, looking around at the neat apartment. Just a bare minimum of decoration, a window looking out into the city of London, the lights stabbing up in to the lowering clouds of winder, people bustling on the streets. "But why would I need your help?"

"Because if you could have done it alone, you would have." Joss said, "Not getting any younger, are you?"

"No." Fiske said, "I'm not." He paused, "But nobody is in that business anymore." He frowned. "Killigan quit, Dementor…"

"Died." Joss said, "at least they didn't nuke him." She paused, "But of course Amy died as well. I saw the video on Youtube, before they took it down."

The nobleman twitched. He'd seen it as well.

"Ghastly." He muttered. "There was no reason-"

"There was no reason to do what they did to mah families _memory_." Joss spat out, her old accent overriding the British accent she'd picked up over the last decade. Fiske looked up, interested.

_Oh yes, try to play the disinterested plotter all you want girl. I see what you __**do**__ want and the fury that lives in you._

"If we were discovered—that would be our fate." He paused, "And that's even assuming we could find the Tempus Simia…"

"I know where it is."

"Oh?"

"The Smithsonian."

"_Are you mad!_" He said, looking around. "America? You want to go to _America?_" He paused, "It takes six weeks just to get a visa and I don't want to even think about the level of scrutiny we would face. You would never be let in, and I would be lucky if they didn't let me in just to shoot me!"

"Well that's where it is." Joss said. "And we need to get there."

"Oh, and who is going to get us in there, pixies?"

"How about ninjas." Silence fell.

"Those ninjas would likely kill me as much as the would look at me." He said, "Their new Sensei is not, from all accounts, forgiving."

"She probably isn't." Joss said quietly. "But I don't have anything else to do, and I'm of the family."

"And you think that is going to get you in?" Fiske laughed. "These Ninja's are not movie Ninja's girl—they are cold blooded, whatever side they let Kimberly and Ronald see. More likely all your connection will purchase you is a quick death."

"No. It won't." Joss said, "And if they decide to push it, I have some… assistants."

"Ninja's of your own?" Fiske raised his eyebrow, "I'm afraid my monkey ninja's are no longer with me. I released them."

"I know." Joss answered, "Big castle to be so empty."

"The maid comes by every Tuesday."

"And you stay in there every day." Joss smiled, "I mean, you're right, if they don't kill you, you might live oh, for decades. Alone, with scrapbooks of your past failures."

"I'm well known in the fields of archaeology." He pointed out.

"Yes, but your last paper was nearly five years ago…what have you been doing since?"

"Study-what do you get out of this." Fiske finally burst out. "Your offer to me is that I can claim the Mystical Monkey Power, which might very well end in Ron's death."

"Maybe." Joss said, "But he's less likely to die from that than he is a fusion bomb, same for Kim, his parents, everyone they knew…"

"There is that." Fiske said, "And what's to keep me from betraying you?"

"Nothing." Joss said, "Except you need Ron, _alive_ to regain the power, and more importantly, all the power in the world won't help you if the world is like it is today. You need a world where the first reaction to anyone who even seems like a mad scientist or mystical martial artist is something _less_ then nuking them into oblivion, or sending missiles after them, or…" There was a tinge of cruelty to Joss's eyes. "Dragging a woman out of a cuddle buddy filled room and shooting her in the head five times for the cameras."

"Y-" He paused, "There's no need to bring that up. I remember it, as I said, and your point is made. Very well. We will make the preparations." He held out his hand. Joss didn't take it.

"We're working together." She said, "I shake hands with my friends."

"And how many times have you shaken hands in the last twenty years?"

"Not very often." Joss said.

"It would appear I'm not the only one living in an empty castle, then, would it?" Monty said, and smiled. "Well, let us prepare for the first leg of our journey…and let us hope the Ninja's you think so highly of, give us a chance to talk."

TBC.


	3. Preparations

Preparations:

* * *

"Boat? You want us to go by boat!?" Joss blinked.

"Of course." Fiske said, " You haven't been to Japan in decades and neither have I, but if anyone were to say, be watching us, suddenly hopping on a plane would be…odd." He shrugged, "But a cruise ship? It docks at Australia, where we can board, and then there are stops in Korea, Vietnam, and Japan… obviously if we intended to debark in Japan, we could have taken a more direct route. Australia is a popular vacation destination, especially In the winter…"

"But when we don't come back.." Joss said,

"At that point your ninjas will either be working with us or have killed us." Monty smiled, mirthlessly, "in either case, we don't have to worry about the return trip, now do we?"

"No." Joss said quietly. "I'll have to let the office know I'm taking a vacation."

"That's very wise. After all, at _this_ end of time, we have… time." He laughed, "No reason to hurry."

"Hmph."

* * *

But Fiske was right, Joss realized and she had more than enough vacation time banked to take a two week vacation. In fact her superior actually approved of the idea.

"Where are you going, Dr. Possible?" He asked her. Jacob had always been formal.

"An… ocean voyage." Joss said.

"Good. Good." He commented, a stuffy, slightly overweight gray haired man, sitting in his office at the Imperial Museum. "Back to the United States?"

"No." Joss said, "Australia."

"Excellent—I recall that you're rather athletic—you might wish to explore the great barrier reef." He paused, and slightly uncomfortably, continued, "Explore what you wish, Ms. Possible, but enjoy yourself. I do not think your father would approve of how you haven't allowed yourself to move on."

"I-" Joss bit off the words. Jacob had always been helpful, if a bit standoffish, and Daddy had never approved of being rude. "I've moved on…I have a career here, and I'm taking a vacation." She said.

"That is good….but one day, please, when you smile… let it reach your eyes." He said, "Have a good vacation, Dr. Possible… This office will be here when you return, and understand that I, and everyone you work with, both value and respect you."

"I-" Jacob was sparing with praise. In fact, Joss had never heard him give so much In a single conversation. "Thank you sir."

"Thank _you._" He said, "You've done a great deal to re-energize our North American collection—even given the current…frost in our relationship with the United States."

"Yes sir." Joss said, and nodded to him. After all, she was leaving for a vacation, it wouldn't do to act like she would never see any of them again.

In her office, Joss quickly packed up the few things she had. A picture of dad, Kim and Ron, Uncle James and Aunt Ann… the ranch. She wondered what had become of it after they had seized it from Dad. Not much else to take, she thought, looking around the organized, bare office. Abruptly, she decided, that if they did have time she'd take one last walk through the museum…and London.

The museum was full of people—Joss took a walking tour, pausing by the Rosetta Stone, examining the other halls and exhibits—like many museum workers she often spent so much time in her area that she really didn't have enough time to go anywhere else.

Then a few hours later, she walked down the steps into London, a chilly wind blowing down the streets, laughing crowds buttoned up against the chill.

"and then we'll go and eat, precious!" A woman said to her child, the child three or four, bundled up in a pink overcoat with cartoon rabbits on it. Joss smiled.

_I wonder what it would have been like-_ She shook her head. She'd been too full of anger to even consider that, and you couldn't serve two masters—love of the dead and love of the living… All her love and desire was bound up with lives that had ended in a hell of plasma and radiation. Memories that had been dishonored by the small and cowardly.

A few days later, she boarded a British Airways jet bound for Australia from Heathrow airport.

"Taking the Middle Eastern route?" The stewardess asked.

"Yes," Joss said, "It's…better than the other route."

"Oh, you're not the only one. Why just last week one of our planes was grounded for three days in LAX, and they were sent back—without a how do you do!" The young woman smiled, "If you do go that route, make certain to take the flights that land at Mexico City. It's a lot more convenient."

"I will, thanks." Joss said, and remembered another reason she'd worked so hard to eliminate her accent. Americans were no longer as liked as they had once been. The _British_ hadn't forgotten everything Kim had done, nor had the rest of the world, and the hatchet job hadn't been as well received her…as had the other American actions." She shook her head, and looked at the flight. No few Australians, of course, and Japanese and other tourists. Not many Americans.

America had raised the draw bridge but good over the last twenty years.

"But no matter how big the walls…all you need is a bigger hammer." Joss said to herself. And she was the one who was going to swing that Hammer.

TBC.


	4. Ocean Voyage and a Drink

Ocean Voyage and a Drink

* * *

The SS Heavenly Voyage was everything Lord Monty Fiske hated about tourism. Gaudy, over done, with a _shopping mall_ in the ship so people could…do what they had done while they were at home. He was certain at least a few of the "tourists" probably never bothered to go beyond their rooms and the expensive entertainment to actually see the places they were traveling.

"It's fortunate though." He muttered to himself. There were few things worse to some locale that had retained some of its culture than to become "discovered." Tourists fell upon them like locusts…and in their wake came the hotels and the financiers who proceeded to "prettify" the culture, take off the harsher parts, turn it into a Disney parody of what it had been.

Not to mention that the real locals seldom benefited from it—most of the profits flowed back to the corporate offices while farmers and local laborers found themselves destroyed by inflation and a flow of cheap goods. He shook his head in disgust.

At least the flight had gone well—as citizens of a Commonwealth nation they hadn't received nearly the scrutiny coming into Brisbane that they might otherwise had. The first stop after the Philippines would be Japan…and there they would debark.

None too soon. Joss had made it plain that she was using him…as he was using her, and neither one had much to talk about. Joss had been sequestered with her computer, save when he convinced her that being a hermit might raise questions…and even then she just sat in the lounge, a frosty gaze driving off any of the (numerous) young men, who wanted to make her acquaintance.

_I wonder which one of us will doublecross the other first?_ He thought. It was ridiculous in a way, even for him. Seeking out a time traveling monkey statue…seeking to go back and fight Ron Stoppable… He looked down at him self. Still in excellent condition for a 70+ year old….

But a younger fighter could still break him in half.

"Well it was this or sit back at home and…." _Wait to die._ He had failed, he had lost, not even to the Pretender. If Ron defeated him again, so be it, at least it would be Ron and not some bomb launched by cowards. He might have hated Ron and Kim Possible…but if anyone could have stopped Drakken it would have been them.

If they had been allowed to.

* * *

Joss was sitting in the bar typing away at her data pad. She had some more work to do, and-

"Mental illness, doctor?" The blaring holoset in the corner was a background noise, but then, "Like Kim Possible and her family?"

"Yes." The quack said as Joss's eyes came up, to rest blazing on the set. It was an American feed, talking about the new curfew act for teens. "You have to understand, the sort of illness they obviously suffered from was from bad parenting. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable's parents were disgraces—today they would be in jail, their children taken to more appropriate, structured settings." He smiled, the smirk of someone who knew themselves to be in the right—or at least on the winning side—and continued, "After all, Anne Possible should have made a choice—work or children. The fact that she chose to continue to work instead of returning to the home to provide the structure needed demonstrates just how self centered—how _greedy_ she was, and more than adequately demonstrates where her child got her wild refusal to obey the standards of society."

"Do you think we have to worry about such teen vigilantes and predators rising again?"

"Oh goodness, my oh no." He said, "First of all, the law has been changed—it's much easier for our government to insure that at the first sign of such deviancy they are removed into a more structured environment. Secondly, we have both drug based therapies, behavioral therapies such as Aversion Therapy, and in some cases physical operations, which can modify the parts of the brain in question."

"A lobotomy?"

"Far more advanced than that, sir, but the most defiant and obstreperous subjects sometimes require the sort of modification that you can only get via operations." He smiled, "After that, most of them have no difficulty fitting in and the decrease in IQ some liberals continue to bleat about is far overstated in most cases…in any case, with such behavioral problems on their record, it's unlikely they would enter any sort of field requiring a college education and in fact we work hard to place them in fields that insure they won't fall back into old patterns."

"Are they returned to their families?"

"Yes, as long as the parents understand that society will no longer tolerate juvenile criminals like Kim Possible. The days of such spoiled brats is over, and none to soon." He paused, "While Great Britain no longer cooperates with us, I should mention that we are indebted to the National Institute of Coordinated Experiments, which moved here after the unfortunate disaster at the University of Edgestow. They have been quite helpful to our agenda."

Joss felt her vision fade into red, and got up to go back to her room. She had to get out of there before someone, probably some idiot American Tourist, spoke up for those bastards. Fortunately few were looking at the set, but still.

On the other hand.

_Just a quick drink. I'll just have one and then go back to the cabin.

* * *

_

When Monty came into the bar, nearly two hours later, it was to find Joss sitting at the bar, drinking.

One shot, up to her mouth, swallowed.

Then another.

Then another.

"Sir…pardon me, but you boarded with her."

"Yes." He said, turning and seeing one of the crewmembers. "What is it?"

"Well, she's been quiet sir, but she's been drinking pretty much nonstop…"

"I see. Well, she is an old…family friend. I'll see what I can do." Monty continued, playing the "concerned grandfatherly type" the hilt.

Walking up to Joss, he smiled, "Joss dear, don't you think you should go to bed?" Bending down he whispered, "Because I don't fancy you destroying our plan before we even get to Japan."

"Quiet." Joss said, "I'm talking."

"To who?"

Joss looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot but steady and gestured over at the other seat next to her. "Ron." She paused, "Kim and Dad were here, but they went off to see the ship. Ron…" She paused, words slightly slurred, "Understands that it's impolite to let someone drink alone." The took another drink, "And it's impolite for me to not drink with him."

"Joss…" Monty started, but she cut him off.

"You never could beat them." She said, "Even when they were aprt…they were together. Especially Ron." She paused, and gestured him closer.

Monty did so, wincing at 100 proof breath.

"He was always afraid." She said.

"Of course he was." Monty said frowning at all the images in his mind of the Pretender running, screaming in terror.

"But he never quit. He stayed, even though he was…afraid." Joss said. **"Not**," She stressed, "Because of what…they say." She continued gesturing at the set, now blaring something about a new British Starlet. "Not…because he was her boy toy. He was her friend. She wasn't… some criminal…"

"And if we're going to do anything about that." Monty finally hissed, "We probably shouldn't be talking about it in the middle of a _bar!_" She looked at him, blinked, and nodded. Getting up, Joss took a careful step.

Monty reached over to get her but she jerked away.

"I can walk." She said, enunciating every syllable, "Mahself. I'm not that drunk. And you're not mah partner." Her old accent was back, Monty noticed.

"Very well." He said, "But I will follow you."

"okay." She said and started off for her room, walking carefully, one foot in front of the other. When they got to her room, Joss turned and looked at Monty. "They were never alone." She said again, "Not like you."

"Or you."

"No. They talk to me when I'm asleep." Joss said.

"Or drunk." Monty said under his breath. Perhaps fortunately, Joss didn't hear him and turned and walked to her bed, before toppling like a tree into it and beginning to snore.

"You are going to have such a hangover." Monty said, "and you deserve it." He turned to leave. Stopped, sighed, and went into the cabin bathroom. Coming back he put a glass of water and the box of hangover meds (thoughtfully provided by the cruise line), on the table next to the bed. Tomorrow was going to be hard enough without dealing with a hung over Joss Possible.

"Alone." He muttered, "So I am. Is that any worse than being attended by ghosts?" The walls didn't speak back.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

Yes, there is a cookie in here, if anyone cares to find it :).


	5. Welcome To Japan!

Welcome To Japan!

* * *

If Joss had a hangover the next day, she didn't speak of it. But she did avoid the bar for the remainder of the trip, spending time in her room, or on the pool deck in a modest two piece suit.

A few would be wooers tried to interest her, but the frosty gaze she sent their way sent them packing. She spent time with her dataslate and the occasional novel, and only went on the off ship tours a few times, mostly at Monty's urging, and that for appearances sake.

_There is obsessive and then there is __**obsessive**_**. **He thought.

Monty laughed, he should know, after all. He'd spent everything, given up everything in his quest to be the monkey master…. Even the memory of why he'd wanted it in the first place. The journey had become the goal, and then fighting that insufferable pretender and his red headed ally.

He smirked. Of all of their enemies he was probably one of the only ones to think of Kimberly and Ronald in that way, instead of Kim and _her_ ally.

"Next Stop, Tokyo." Joss said.

"Yes." Monty agreed. They were on the deck looking out at the extensive traffic coming in and out of Tokyo bay.

"If you'll look to the right you see a flotilla of Japanese Navy Ships leaving the harbor." The captain's polite voice echoed over the speakers. Monty smiled.

"Now that's a surprise." He said, pointing out at the large ships.

"Oh?" Joss asked. She'd never been a freak for military hardware.

"Two nuclear powered supercarrriers and a "large" cruiser that is nearly 60,000 tons displacement." He said, "Twenty years ago, Japan would have never of dreamed of such a fleet, but they're more confident now…Confident enough to split the Pacific with China, carving up spheres of influence without bothering to consult the United States."

"Well…" Joss said, "The US ain't exactly involved out here anymore."

Monty raised his eyebrows. As usual, when talking about her old homeland or her dead family, Joss's accent came back.

"No." He paused, "And I think the names of those ships, and others are a warning as to what the US might face if it ever does." He pointed to the carriers. _"Shokaku _and _Akagi"_ Then he pointed to the other warship, and gestured, "_Yamato_, and it also has the Imperial Seal." Joss saw the golden chrysanthemum on the bow of the ship. Monty smiled, "Oh yes, they're sending a message to the US…and anyone else."

"Jes as long as they don't send it to _Us._" Joss said. "I've got a hotel room booked in Tokyo, we ken head on out after we put our bags and rest a bit."

"We only have a week." Monty cautioned, "After that, the visas expire so we need to contact them…soon."

Joss only snorted.

Tokyo, was as usual full of people. Children heading to school, business men and women walking about. Monty hadn't been in Japan for twenty years and the difference was obvious. People were more confident. Japan was no longer an economic giant, but an economic and military giant, complete with its own alliances that only a few decades ago would have seemed impossible.

That was driven home as he and Joss had to wait to cross the street as a group of Chinese soldiers on leave from the joint military base in Tokyo harbor chatted and laughed.

"This could be difficult." Monty said, "things have changed."

"Well, you know where the school is, right?"

"Yes, but I'd prefer not to go barging in there." Monty said as they walked to their hotel room. He and Joss had chosen a room with two bedrooms…what ever the wags might way, it was safer.

And Joss didn't trust him out of her sight.

"Mm." Joss said, "I wish I had my gun." Monty had been surprised to find that Joss was one of the very few people in Great Britain that had a permit to keep an antique .45, her father's old gun. But Japan was not Great Britain.

"If wishes were money, my dear, you could have bought one of those carriers." He said, "Believe me, Japan is one place you do _not_ want to be caught with an illegal firearm. Or did you think the Yakuza and other groups practiced martial arts for their cardio?"

"Well, I'm not as good as you are with the kung-fu." Joss said, "Give me a right cross."

"Yes well," Monty turned to investigate his own room, "I'm certain the people of Japan will stand in awe of your western ways. Perhaps you would like to try and head someone off at the pass while yo-" His voice cut off.

Joss paused, then turned. "Monty? Cat got your tongue?"

"No." A soft voice came and "but we might." Joss blinked and spun around, bringing her hands up-

-and then she stopped, and very carefully let them down. A knife tip was just barely touching her throat. The shapely figure holding the sword was dressed in a comfortable jumpsuit, with no mask, or anything else looking like a Ninja. Japanese, she was just a little shorter than Joss, with eyes that might have been soft, but were harder than steel right now.

_Where did they come from?_ Joss thought. _I guess stories about Ninja's weren't exaggerated. _The woman walked forward. A real looker, Joss thought. Back in Britain she'd be beating the guys off with a stick. Then she looked at the eyes. _Brrr._ Maybe not.

Monty came in, between two burly men. The nobleman didn't even bother to fight.

"I take it that Sensei sends her regards?" he asked.

"You would be wise to not mention Sensei's name." The girl said in a soft voice. "If your tongue dishonors her name, I may cut it out."

"Indeed."

"Who are-" The blade's tip pressed in a bit. Joss paused and then glared, "you. I came to see Sensei."

"You did…and who are you?" She paused, "We learned that the dishonored one had foolishly decided to test the mercy of our new Sensei. No doubt you are his hireling?"

"No." Joss said, and lost her temper. "And put that pig sticker away before I feed it to you."

The girls eyes crinkled in some amusement. "You are brave, I'll give you that, and you may be fit, but I do not think you could carry through on your threat."

"Try me."

"Not just now." The blade was withdrawn. "Now who are you?"

"I'm Joss Possible."

The room fell silent and the girl looked at her. _She can't be over twenty_, Joss thought.

"You are related to Kim San? You know Ronald Sama?"

"I knew both of 'em. That's why I'm here." She paused, "I'm here for mah friends, for mah _family._"

The girl paused. "What do you want?"

"Take us to your sensei." At that the other two ninjas started talking to the woman quickly angrily. She replied, and their conversation got more intense.

"What are they talking about?" Joss asked Monty.

'Whether or not to kill us."

Finally the girl seemed to win, although the two bruisers weren't happy. Then she turned to Joss. "You may come with us. Or you may return to your ship, and not leave it until it leaves Japan. If you do that, do _not_ ever come back."

"I'm coming with you."

"Think carefully—we are more secretive now than we have been. I can tell you that Sensei may very well have _his_," she gestured viciously at Monty, "intestines spread for the crows…. And while I doubt she would have you killed painfully…that is the most likely method she'll use to keep your silence if you do not satisfy her."

"Fine. Now what's your name? I told you mine."

"Very well." The girl paused, "I only have one name. It is Hana."

TBC.


	6. School

The School

* * *

Their ride out of Tokyo was…uncomfortable. It had something to do with the fact that Joss's head was in a bag.

"Why aren't you doing that to him?" She complained.

"Because there is still some chance we will not kill you." Hana replied, "Would you prefer I remove your hood?"

"No." Joss quickly said, "I'm fine with it." She paused, "You don't look like Ninjas…"

Hana laughed, "Do you think we run around in those costumes all day?" Her voice had humor in it, "We wear what you Americans-"

"British!" Joss said,

"Very well, British, see as traditional uniforms for drills and practices. In public, we wear what fits in—we are, after all, covert. In battle we wear what we need and what will not constrain us, or tie us to our school."

"Okay."

"Very, intelligent." Monty said.

"We can always gag you," Hana replied, all humor gone.

Joss actually fell asleep for part of the drive. It ended some hours later, and when she got out, she could feel the coolness of evening on her body.

"Now we walk." Hana said, "There are other ways to _Yamanouchi__,_ but as you come as a petitioner, you will walk the petitioners route."

Joss didn't complain, not even when her legs, used as they were to work, were screaming, not even when she walked a tiny bridge, nothing to right or the left of her that she could feel wondering if the Ninja's were simply going to push her off into the gulf.

She had endured worse over the years, and she would endure more to achieve her goal. Joss walked.

Finally, she felt the bag removed from her head, and looked out into a walled compound. "Behold _Yamanouchi_." Hana said, "Our home. Possibly your grave."

"You seem awful fond of talking like that." Joss said.

Hana looked over at her. "I killed my first man when I was 11." She said, "I am used to it."

"That ain't something to be proud of." Joss replied.

"No." Hana quietly said, "You are right, it is not. He deserved his death—he had killed children and would have used their deaths as a method to further torment their parents if he had come to trial. His death was required."

"But?"

"But I am a ninja. I serve the school and…others. I kill if need be, or at their command. I do not enjoy it." Hana said.

"But you'll do it."

"Yes." She said simply. Wisely, Monty remained silent. Hana looked at him, and nodded to the other two guards. "Take him to the cells. Give him water and bread if he is hungry, but do not relax your guard."

"Water and bread?" Monty asked.

"Do not worry…if Sensei decides against you, you will receive an appropriate final meal."

"Now come with me, Joss Possible." Hana said, "Sensei is waiting."

The two walked into a large, temple like hall at the back of the compound, backing up onto the mountains. Joss looked around, it was a spare complex—rooms and buildings and rock gardens, groups of students practicing their art. She reminded herself not to try and slug anyone here.

Not just ninja arts, though. Joss so a thoroughly modern firing range where a group of teens were practicing with M-17 Electromagnetic Anti-armor rail guns. Hana followed her gaze.

"Not everything will fall to a punch." She said.

Then they entered the rear building and Joss looked at it, realizing it was as much a temple as it was anything else. There were three statues at the end of the building.

"Stay here." She said, "I will bring the Sensei."

Joss didn't say anything. She looked and couldn't believe it. The largest statue was of an armored man, dressed in the style of the old warlords of Japan.

Joss didn't spend any time with him. There were two other statues. Kim and Ron.

Whoever had done the work was a master. There was no other way to speak of it. Individual strands of hair seemed to glow in the subdued candle light of the temple. Neither one had been painted—that would have been an insult to the skill of the sculptor. Ron and Kim. Kim was standing up, looking at the sky, and somehow the s artist managed to convey that she had_ seen_ her death, and yet not been dismayed. Body back in a martial arts stance, her eyes seemed to glow, reflecting the fire of the candles….or a fire that had burned a city from the earth.

By her, stood Ron, standing tall, but with a hint of his typical slouched posture, in a pose that seemed to be some form of martial arts. In one hand, he held a sword, the other was empty, stretched out to Kim to aid her. He had her back, as he had always had her back and the artist had captured the fear that he lived with, but conquered for Kim's sake and others.

In the middle of the two there was a small shrine, decorated with symbols, a statue of the Buddha sitting above it, and pictures—some of Ninjas, some of families, and two pictures, one of Kim and her family and the other of Ron and his parents. Joss didn't know where they had come from. Incense rose from it and candles and fresh flowers attested to the care it received.

Joss gulped and suddenly couldn't breath. It had been so long with people making Kim and Ron jokes or madmen, taking their memory, trashing it, mocking it. Even in Great Britain they had managed to spread enough poison to create doubt. Nowhere was the truth shone as brightly as it had in Joss's mind.

Except here. Even if they killed her…even if she died, at least now she was not alone. There were others who treasured the memory of her family and Ron's family the way she did. There were others who knew what evil had been perpetrated upon them.

She sniffled, and tried to blink out the tears that were flowing into her eyes. She felt like she should say something, but she didn't know what to say, didn't know if she could say it…her voice seemed to be not working and her throat was so tight that she had a hard time breathing.

"Joss-san." A female voice said from behind her. Joss turned and saw a robed figure approaching her. "I believe you wished to speak to me."

TBC.


	7. Talking in the Dusk

Talking in the Dusk

* * *

Joss paused and look at the figure. She walked up to Joss, and kneeling before the shrine took out an incense stick and lit it, placing it before the Buddha. Clasping her hands, she murmured a prayer and rose and bowed to the Shrine. Then she turned and looked at Joss, pulling back her hood.

She was Asian. Beautiful, Joss had to admit, although there was a frosting of silver in her hair. Odd, Joss thought, her _face_ didn't look that old, but on the other hand, her eyes…

They were old, and weary.

"You have some of Possible-san's look, Joss. You may call me Yori." She said, "I was surprised when you came here… but maybe I should have not been." Then her eyes changed and they were like chips of ice. "I _was_ surprised at your companion. You should be wiser in your choices in the future."

"Ah needed him."

"For what?"

Joss looked at her. "Ever hear of the Tempus Simia."

"Yes." Yori paused, "And I'll warn you, such knowledge is forbidden. Ideally, I should kill you now."

"Oh?" Joss shrugged, "Only someone with mystical monkey power can use it, and that's…one person now."

"Not entirely." Yori said, "And that's as far as you know. It is _dangerous_ Joss-san." She paused, "How would we even know if it had already been used? According to the scrolls, only the user retains any knowledge of the old timeline and not even that is certain." She shrugged, "After all the writers of the scrolls did not have first had knowledge." Then she looked at Joss eyes hardening, "And even so, Lord Monty Fiske is the _last_ person who should have access."

"I need him."

"And you need my cooperation, or you would not be here."

"I need help getting into the United States."

Yori raised on eyebrow. "to obtain the first part."

"Yes."

"For what?"

"to save Cousin Kim and Ron, to save mah family." Joss said steadily.

Yori looked at her and smiled, "Or so save Ron-san and everyone else?" She said. "I've been married for almost twenty years, Joss-san. You do not simply wish to save Ron because of injustice-"

_How did she-_"He's my hero."

"Is? Not was? Surely you couldn't find someone else to take his place?" Now this…Yori was back to full scale inscrutable Asian mode.

"He was always scared." Joss said, and was surprised when Yori spoke.

"And unsure of himself." Yori's voice was soft, "but in the end, he never failed…"

Joss blinked. "You knew Ron…I knew that he came here, but not all about what he did."

"I'm happy we have some secrets." Yori said, "He was the chosen one." She paused, and smiled, "And my first crush. I knew it was not to be, even if he didn't see it at the time, he was destined for Kim." She quietly sighed, "There was such hope in him….so many dreams fastened on him. I fear that the old Sensei passed soon after his death…as if he could not, no longer had the strength to face the new world. I married soon after as the heir must, and I and Hirotaka took on the leadership of the school."

"You have kids?"

"Four, and beware, there are many torments here…among them are proud parents showing photo's of their children." She smiled, "Not all are here, of course."

"Ain't they Ninja's?"

"Two have chosen that path." Yori said, "But two have not." She smiled, "Though they remain linked to the family, I will not make the error some do and force others into my path." She frowned, "Perhaps that is fortunate."

"Why?"

"The world is changing, Joss." She paused, "and your former nation is spearheading the change." Yori frowned at Joss, "You and your American-style Exceptionalism. Of course what happened to the Germans after Weimer wouldn't happen to you, you could never see the transformation our own nation saw in the 1920's, America would never, _ever_ have to worry about that, because your freedom was a birthright, something that somewhere along the line you forgot that you _**earned.**_"

"Some of us fought it." Joss said. "but everytime we tried they brought up Kim and Ron, as if _they_ had launched the nukes."

"I know." Yori frowned, "I did not know Kim-sans mother, but I hardly think diagnosing her—after she died—as a sociopathic personality was just." She sighed, "And now you have probably one of the most widespread systems of 'medicine' dedicated to insuring that the nail that stands up gets hammered downed."

"I-" Joss closed her eyes, "I know."

_Joss sat in her room, watching the flickering monitor. The Museum staff had let her go home early, but she hadn't left her apartment since then. It was probably 2 in the morning, Joss thought. _

_Carla Wilson had been brilliant, that's why the Museum had asked for her, had actually offered a full internship program, guest family, the works. But then her mother had lost custody and her child had gone to her father, and he had different ideas for her. Carla's last few letters had been defiant, asking Joss if she could help her…and then they'd stopped. For several months. _

_Now Joss knew why. She was midway through the twentieth replay. _

"_And…and now I understand that my behavior was very inappropriate." Carla's eyes had flashed with amusement or anger the last time Joss had seen a recording. Now they were wide and doish—subservient. _

_Except when they looked off camera to see if she was saying the right thing. Then they were fearful. _

"_My mother's toleration of my poor behavior resulted in me needing to receive special attention." She continued, "The hospital they sent me to was really good, and the doctors really helped me, once I realized they were doing things to- I mean, for me, in my own best interests. Now that I'm cooperating, I only need a few of the medications." _

_A sudden stutter, and the girl looked slightly different. Joss had been expecting it. It was obvious that the film had been spliced together. Probably someone wanted to coach her what to say next. "I'm going to have to decline your offer, Dr. Possible. It's really not a good idea that I associate with you, and there's an excellent secretarial program at the vocational school-" Joss turned it off. That was the point where Carla started gushing about the sort of job market she might expect when she got her typing up to a good enough level. She wanted to destroy something. She wanted to go back home and purge it with fire and sword. _

_She couldn't do any of those things. So, she got drunk. _

"And you are going to change it. How?"

"Save Kim and Ron." Joss said.

"And if that means that Drakken wins?"

"They'll stop him." Joss said.

"And if they don't?"

"What could be worse than this-" Yori raised her hand, cutting Joss off.

"-Don't finish that question. I can think of far too many ways to answer it." She paused, "But I will give one. What will happen to my children? Nozumi is graduating college a year early, and she intends to become a doctor…but she was born a year after I and Hirotaka were married, because of the passing of the old Sensei." There was a flicker of pain in her eyes at that memory. "If you do this, what of them? What of all the billions who have lived their lives over the last twenty years?"

"I don't know." Joss said, "What about all the millions in the US?"

"I could say that what your nation did to itself is its own problem."

"But it won't stay there forever." Joss said, "You know that, people like that, they never let others go, not long term, because as long as they see people who aren't cowards, they know they _were_ cowards." She continued, "Every other special in the States is about some evil threat to them. Remember the El Paso Shootings? They're not just going to stay on the border." She smiled, without humor. "If your nation thought they were, would you be building so many carriers, or making deals with the Chinese?"

"I-"

"_One Chance." _ Joss said, "Not going back and forth for the rest of time." She paused, "One chance. Keep the missile from falling, and leave the rest up to them. I won't even be in Middleton. They won't even know-"

"Nor, if you succeed will I know that I ever had children." Yori said. "Or that I married he who is now my life."

"But what else wouldn't you know?" Joss asked. "Having ordered an 11 year old ta _kill?_"

"I…" Yori paused, "We are Ninja….but there have been other clans in the past, and they have degenerated into simple clans of assassins." She paused, "I have tried to stop it…but Sensei, that is why he wished Ron san to come here, for the Chosen one to eventually lead us. He felt that Ron-sans purity of purpose his kindness would prevent us from degenerating so, and would serve as a bridge to the wider world."

"But he died."

"He died, and the world no longer has ears to hear such claims." Yori paused, "Without Sensei, without the Chosen One, we were forced to become considerably more closely associated with the Japanese Government." She shrugged, "Some of our missions are not those Sensei would have chosen."

"Yori, I-"

"I have a dream, another dream, Joss-san." Yori cut her off. "In it, I am standing above the earth, watching fireflies fall through the sky…only they are not fireflies they are nuclear warheads re-entering the atmosphere, I see lasers and anti-missiles stabbing out, and cities dying in fire. I see 10,000 years of history dying—no, killing itself. I see famine and pestilence and death without number."

"And?"

"And the dream has started to become more common." Yori said, "I spoke to you of my children…and what may happen to them, what will happen to them if I give you what you desire….but I also have the dream which tells me what may happen to my grand children."

"If you stop me?"

Yori looked at her, and smiled, but there was no humor in it, "Ah, Joss-san, that is the problem with dreams…it may also be what will happen if I _do_ aid you." She paused, "I will speak to another." She rose and bowed to the shrine, "Would you like to have dinner with us? I will give you my decision then."

"Thank you Yori." Joss said. "I-Ron would have loved you-"

"If Kim was not here, maybe he would have." Yori said, "But such is not to be. Ron and Kim are destined, good or ill, to live or die together. I will see you this evening, Joss-san." She said, as she gracefully walked out.

Joss didn't follow her. She stayed in front of the shrine, thinking.

TBC.


	8. Monkey Chats

Monkey Chats:

* * *

Lord Monty Fiske was not a stranger to being still. Any martial art required discipline, after all.

So when Yori found him, he was simply sitting crossleggged in his cell, showing no signs of annoyance.

"I must admit, the bread was quite good." He said, "Though the bouquet of the water left something to be desired."

"I had assumed my last hint would have been the only one needed."

"You mean when you broke both my legs and left me to crawl down the mountain or die?"

"Yes."

"It certainly was…. Firm." Fiske said.

"You are less…." Yori paused, and touched a finger to her lips, "Ranty, now."

"Why should I be? I am at the twilight of my life." Fiske shrugged, "Threats don't have the same impact they used to…and as such their value is less to me now. Not only that, but how could I threaten you? You defeated me at my peak and I am far from it now."

"Then why return?"

"For the mystical monkey power, of course." Monty said, like she was an idiot.

Yori paused, "But you just said…."

"I am in the twilight of my life." Monty said smiling, "If the pretender were teleported here, by some miracle, he would break me in half—his _rat_ would break me in half."

"Then-"

"But," He said, cutting her off, "that was not the situation twenty years ago. I had plans, oh such plans…" He sighed, "But they died. But if this can be stopped, then the Me of that era…well, I'll have a chance to obtain the true mastery of the power that should have been mine."

"Why not just go back further?"

"Because if Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible stop Drakken, then it will be plain that only a true master could defeat them in turn…and if they fail? Then he was truly never worthy to have the power. But for that…" Fiske smiled, "We have to insure that those bombs never fall."

"What do you plan for Joss?"

"Exactly what I said to her." Monty laughed shortly, "I do not think that she is honest with herself, but at the core, she understands that Kim and Ron live dangerous lives. If my younger self were to kill them, I think she would accept that. What she wouldn't accept is what has been done to them since…what has happened." Abruptly Monty sounded more serious, "And nor do I. Pretender he might be, but the lies told about him and Kimberly…are wrong. He will fall before me, but if Kim is in danger he'll fall before me fighting." He paused, then looked up at Yori. Monty laughed shortly, "So you see, even though I have no reason to wish them well…I have every reason to help Joss Possible win."

"I….see." Yori said quietly. And the trouble was, she _did_ see. Fiske was at the end of his life—what did he have to gain by the power of the Mystical Monkey?

"And for you, worried about what will happen to your children, when the universe changes? That you'll never remember them, and even worse never _remember_ not remembering them?" Now Monty smiled at her maliciously. "And yet, this is the only way your Ron-san can be returned. The only way that their memory will be honored somewhere other than a hidden fortress." He chuckled, "It seems to me that's another reason why I should help Joss—whatever happens, at least in part, you lose something terribly valuable…a fitting revenge, isn't it."

"And again you prove why you were never, will never _be_ worthy to wield the blade." Yori said, only a slight flicker betraying any emotion. "But I believe you. You've spent your entire life hating him desiring his fall—but at your hands. So be it."

"So you will help us?"

"I will think about it." Yori smiled, "as you said, either way, at least in part, I lose…but only one of those paths gives me the satisfaction of seeing you hung up for the crows. I think I'll make my decision tomorrow morning to give you the…pleasure of wondering."

"My, you _have_ improved with age." Monty said. Yori didn't reply to him as she left. She hadn't been entirely honest, after all. She was going to say yes.

But if so, if she was going to end her world, no matter the reason, she would not begrudge herself one more night with her husband. It would take Joss and Fiske some time to get the idol…maybe she would have time to call her children home. She wouldn't tell them why. After all, if Joss achieved her aim, they never would have existed….

TBC.


End file.
